Maximum Ride: She's the Man, sorta
by Diamond Dunce
Summary: When Max's brother, Mark, runs off to Paris with his band, he asks Max to fill in for him at his new boarding school until he returns. She agrees and next thing you know, she's at Carson Boarding School doing her best to be her brother, and stuff just doesn't always work out. Fax.
1. Max in disguise

**Hey guys, so I'm just gonna try this out, and I want you to honestly tell me what you think,  
**

**Max in disguise**

Let me start off by saying that I'm in disguise as my brother Mark Ride who, coincedentley, is in Paris as of this moment. See, he has a band that's 'on the verge of becoming a big thing', as he puts it, and anyways, he ran off to Paris to play in some kind of competition or something. Which leads to why I'm still stuck here pretending to be him.

My mom was going to try and make him go to an all guy's boarding school. When he ran off with his band, he asked me to pose as him until he returned, and he would take it from there. I wouldn't have agreed, but the school had an awesome music program that I totally wanted to be a part of. They were one of the best in the country and I totally wanted to try out for them and maybe join one of their bands.

Anyways, I am currently trying to get my hair stylist/best friend Nudge to help me look like my brother. Luckily we were identical twins, and all I really needed to do was my hair and maybe I could tie down my chest with some of that athlete chest tape. It's a good thing that, as my brother Mark would say, "Had a big rack." **(Did anyone catch that Mortal Instruments reference? I love Simon!) **

Here's how my argument was going so far. "Pretty please with a cherry on top Nudge?"

"No Max! What if you're mom or dad found out that _I was responsible for turning you into a dude!_ They would kill me! Plus, you have such beautiful long hair, I just don't understand why you would want to cut it! I wish my hair were more like yours, in fact I-"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry, but the point is I won't do it!"

I pouted and gave her the puppy-dog face. "Oh all right, I'll do it, but if anyone asks, this was all your idea and I had nothing to do with it. Got it?!"

"Yay, okay, I'll say that it was all Mark's fault." She smiled and pointed to the red spinny chair behind her.

As soon as I was seated, she started talking about how she was gonna layer my hair and then crop it so that it was neck-length. I just nodded and tuned her out, I didn't really care what she did with my hair as long as it made me look like a dude. I wasn't really worried about anyone recognizing me at the school, nobody there knew me and/or Mark, so it wouldn't really be a problem.

"Are you sure that you don't want to just wear a wig Max?"

Nudge snapped me out of my thoughts. I automatically shook my head. "No, wigs don't look real, " I held my hand up to stop her protests, "and plus, I don't want to risk it falling off and exposing me. Besides, those things itch like heck."

She nodded and started to snip away at my hair. It was times like these when I was really glad that my friend had decided to take beauty classes and become a hair-stylist. After about half-an-hour o sitting in those cursed chairs, Nudge was finally finished. I looked in the mirror and blinked. Slowly, a smile stretched its way across my face. "Perfect Nudge."

She smiled, "You know, while you still look like a girl, if we added just a few touch-ups, you would make a really cute boy."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she just shrugged.

"You know, it really sucks that all the cute guys are almost always gay." I just laughed and hopped down from the chair at that.

Next, Nudge pulled me into the back where she kept all the clothes. Don't ask me why she had guy clothes, I guess guys liked her makeovers just as much as the girls. She pulled me over to a T-Shirt rack and said, "Take off your clothes and tape down your breasts with that stuff over there." She then pointed to a bathroom that indeed had some chest tape in it. I shrugged and locked the door.

After I was finished, I unlocked the door and stepped out, when I stood outside, Nudge threw a bunch of guy's clothes at me. "Now go on back in there and try those on. Then we'll worry more about your face, it still looks a little feminine." I shrugged as if to say, 'what are you gonna do?' and went back in to try on the clothes.

I picked up the first outfit, which was a T-Shirt with a tree that branched out across the front and spelled out the words "Nature is natural beauty" and a pair of dark jeans with some black converse. Once I had finished changing, I stepped out for Nudge's evaluation. She blinked in surprise and said, "Wow. If I didn't know you were a girl, I would totally go out with you."

I just rolled my eyes at her antics and allowed her to pull me away to the makeup station. After a lot of debating, she opted to give me some stubble on my chin saying it mode me look, 'more masculine.' I'm not entirely sure how she did it, but I had to agree, it did make me look more like a dude, and better yet, it made me look like I was older.

She said, "Okay, I think you're ready to be a dude at your brother's school. I'll give you the rest of the clothes to take with you, and I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow. It's a good thing your mom won't be home when you get there tonight or leave tomorrow. Speaking of which, what are you gonna tell her. She'll freak if you disappear for a month and she doesn't know where you went, and you can't tell her where you're really going, she would freak then also."

I nodded and replied, "I was thinking of telling her that I was staying with you for the first few months of school, since she's gonna be in China on business, and because you're still getting over your most recent breakup."

She shrugged. "Okay, that'll work."

I nodded and grabbed my new clothes. Just as I was about to leave, Nudge shouted, "Wait, that stubble will only last about a week before the fake skin underneath it starts to peel, at which time you should put more on using this special glue. It's waterproof, so you can shower and all that without fear of it coming off or anything."

I nodded and excepted the package. "Thanks Nudge, I owe you one."

She nodded, "You know it, now go, it's getting late."

I nodded at that, acknowledging her statement, and hopped into my Camaro. I'll admit it, my mom was rich with all the business that she did, and she let me get pretty much whatever I wanted, but honestly, as much as I liked it, I would much rather have her home all the time than be rich any day of the week.

When I got home, I left all the stuff in my car and walked inside, up the stairs, and plopped down on my bed without even removing my new clothes. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, I would finally meet my roommate and see what the campus looked like. Before I went to bed, I picked up the phone and called mom. As usual, it went directly to voice mail. I left a message telling her where I would, supposedly be for the next month. I sighed and turned out my light. Tomorrow would definitely be interesting. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**So review and tell me what you guys think. Pretty please.**


	2. My first day is Fan-freaking-tastic

**Omg, I freaking love you guys. I actually didn't expect any responses. This is for you guys. Also, some of you had questions/comments, so here's my reply  
Shattered Fragments: I'll admit, I totally wasn't aware of that, but for the sake of this story, lets bend logic a little. ; P  
LoudNProud: I'm kind of basing this off the movie, yes, but there are going to be lot's of stuff not in the movie. There will be the basic idea, don't get me wrong, but I'm going to add a lot of stuff that wasn't there. That was a long rant.  
ForeverUnknown: Sorry, I read your comment after I had already written this chapter, otherwise I might not have taken this route. But hey, everybody loves a cheesy story, right?  
Blackreader27: Yup, that's Nudge. And read on and you shall find out how it went.  
Guest: I'm just flippin epic like that  
Miss Fallen-Talent: Thanks, you're making me internet blush.  
jrenee 13579: Now now, we talked about this, murder is not the answer... If you want results, you have to kidnap somebody. Plus, that way, you can tazer them. Fun.  
maxride227: Can do, thank you so much for being the first to review.  
Disclaimer: I have James here and the directors of She's the Man. We're... negotiating The terms of my inheritance of both their products.  
Director #1: She's crazy, don't believe her!  
Me: *throws an apple at his head* Quiet! I totally fed you brownies, and this is how you treat me? Ungrateful person!  
Now, if you're still reading this, then congrats, you've wasted a whole minute of you're life that you'll never get back. Continue at your own peril.**

**Chapter 2:**

**My first day was fan-freaking-tastic**

It was only five in the freaking am when I was rudely awakened by a annoying buzzing sound. If you're thinking an alarm clock, then you are totally wrong. It was Nudge ringing my freaking doorbell like a crazy woman. "Alright, alright, I'm coming you freaking cyko!"  
Unfortunately for me, the buzzing didn't stop, oh no, it just kept buzzing. I groaned and rolled out of bed and then stomped down the stairs like a zombie. When I finally yanked the door open, Nudge had already started talking. "Max! School starts at seven-o-clock am, and you're not even dressed yet! You need to hurry it up, since it's gonna take twice as long as normal since you actually have to try and look good, even if it is as the opposite gender."  
I scowled and replied with a snarky tone, "It's nice to see you too Nudge, I'm so happy you decided to bless me with your presence."  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh cut out the dramatics and get your booty up the stairs and dressed, quickly!" I just humphed and started trudging up the stairs. Slowly, might I add. "Don't make me come up there and kill you!"  
I hurried it up after that. Nudge may be a sweet girl, but she could definitely be scary when she wanted to, I mean, she had access to curling irons and straighteners whenever she wanted for goodness sakes! After I had packed all my new clothes and was set, I dragged the bags downstairs and stared pointedly at Nudge, signalling that I was ready to go. She got the message and got up and was starting out the front door when I raised my eyebrows and said, "Where do you think you're going missy?"  
She gave me a confused look and said, "To my car?" I grinned evilly and shook my head.  
"Oh no, my hell, my rules. We're not taking that bucket of bolts, we're taking Stacey."  
She gave me an exasperated look. "First of all, my car is sooooo not a bucket of bolts, and secondly, Stacey? Really?"  
I just smirked and said, "What, if I'm gonna pretend to be a guy for a month, I'm gonna act like one. The first rule about being a guy is that guys always name their cars."  
She just shook her head at me and said, "Sometimes I worry about your mental sanity."  
I shrugged and headed towards the garage. Soon we were in the car, excuse me, Stacey, and on our way to my school for the next couple of weeks. The drive didn't take long, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to the school, and I was almost hyperventilating. Why did I think I could pull this off? I was totally going to be found out and, like, thrown in jail or something. Oh dear God.  
Nudge, as if sensing my internal struggle, turned to me and said, "Don't freak out. You're going to do awesome, and, as much as I hate to say this, if you see a bunch of girls, you should totally hit on them. Any guy in you're position would. And the girls would totally eat it up. Face it, for a dude, you're pretty hot."  
I blanked at that last comment, but nodded when she gave me her advice. I hopped out pf my car and received a bunch of looks. Probably because I had just drove up in here like I owned the place, in a Camaro with a girl in my passenger's seat. To anyone else, I would totally look like some stuck up rich kid.  
I rolled my shoulders and popped open the trunk. As I was grabbing my stuff, a teacher walked up and started talking about campus rules, and when curfew was. I tuned them out and just nodded in all the appropriate places. "And there is absolutely no girls on campus, one of the few rules we enforce."  
Oh boy, if I got caught, I was so totally busted. Words can't even begin to describe how in trouble I would be. "On the weekends, students are free to leave campus and roam the city, as long as they are back for classes on Monday."  
Well, at least we had SOME freedom. I nodded and he left, and I trotted over to Nudge. "Alright, I'm going to find my dorm, bye Nudge."  
She looked up at me and smiled. "See you Max, I'm going to miss you while you're gone."  
It was then that it occurred to me that she had no way to get home, since we had taken my car here. "Um, Nudge?"  
"Yah?" she was a little distracted staring at some group of guys as they walked past. I grabbed her shoulders.  
"Nudge, snap out of it, how are you going to get home?"  
She looked back over at me and shrugged, "Maybe cutie over there would be willing to take me home."  
I growled at her, "Seriously Nudge."  
She sighed in exasperation. "I'll just take a cab home, cool your jets."  
I nodded then gave her a quick hug, which took both of us by surprise. "I'll miss you too Nudge." Quickly, I released her and headed off towards the dorms, looking for room 241 G. Not long after I had entered the building, I found the room and slid my key into the slot and turned it, unlocking the door. I opened it and threw my bags inside.  
I quickly shut the door and dropped onto the bed. It was then that I noticed the other person in the room. He was tall. And had dark everything, from his shoes all the way up to his hair. Even his eyes were a black onyx color. "Hi, you must be my roommate, I'm Mark."  
He gave me an annoyed look and said, "Listen up newbie, just because we share a room doesn't mean we're best friends all of a sudden. I don't want you to talk to me, so just stay on that half of the room and I'll stay on this side of the room." I stood there awkwardly for a moment. "O-kay? Jeez, who crapped in your cornflakes this morning?" I mumbled under my breath.  
He must have heard me though because he glared at me. I raised my hands innocently and imagined that I had a halo hovering above my head. I turned around and started unpacking my stuff. All of a sudden, I heard a disturbance behind me. "Why the HECK do you have tampons in your backpack?!"  
I froze. Crap. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, you know. I need it because mother nature likes to leaves presents once a month?' No!  
"Umm... I.. get really bad nosebleeds. You know."  
He just gave me a weird look. "So you stick tampons up your nose?"  
I just nodded. I could feel my face heating up. "What? You've never done that?"  
He shook his head no and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That's just wrong on so many levels man."  
I quickly turned away and continued unpacking. After that, I didn't really have any problems. My roommate, who I realized I had never gotten the name of, didn't speak to me again. At some point, he left the room to do who-knows-what. I heaved sigh. This was going to be a long week.

**Fang POV:**  
"He seriously told you that!?" I didn't say anything, just nodded. I had just told Iggy about my weird roommate. Honestly, I would never tell anyone this, but I kind of liked my new roommate, he didn't seem to care if anyone liked him or thought he was weird, which I liked.  
Iggy then said, "It was a pretty genius idea though, I mean, it's weird, but I bet it totally works." I rolled my eyes at his kid-like nature. I chuckled thinking about tampons and bloody noses. Gazzy walked in just then. "What did I miss guys?"  
Iggy snorted and said, "Fang totally got a messed up roommate."  
Gazzy just raised his eyebrows. I decided to explain. "He had tampons."  
Gazzy's mouth dropped open and Iggy laughed at his expression. "He said that he used them for whenever he got a bloody nose."  
Gazzy shook his head. "Dudes, that is so messed up. I should have thought of that!" I rolled my eyes and Iggy piped in with an, "I know right!"  
I chuckled at my friends' antics. "Hey Fang, are you coming with us on Saturday to the city?"  
I shrugged. "Oh come on Mr. Emo, it's going to be awesome! You wouldn't pass up a chance to meet a bunch of hot girls, would you?"  
I looked at him and said, "We're just meeting Ella and Lissa there, nothing special."  
They both gasped and looked at me in horror. "What would you're girlfriend do to you Fang, if she heard you say that?"  
I winced at the mere thought of Lissa. I honestly was only dating her because I had no other girl that I actually wanted to date. Plus, she was hot. Hey, don't judge me, I'm a teenage boy. I sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way out of this. I finally relented and agreed to go with them into the city. They both cheered and high-fived each other. I'm dreading it already.

**Max POV:**  
I called my mom and left a message, telling her that I loved her and missed her, then I called Nudge and spoke to her for a little while. "Hey Max, on Saturday I have to head into the city to meet up with some friends, do you want to come? You could come as MAx or Mark, I really don't care, but I want you to meet my friends."  
I shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see me, then said, "Yah sure. I'll go." She squealed, "Thanks Max, I love you. Oh, I have to go, my mom's calling me. I'll see you on Saturday at eleven-o-clock, bye!"  
Before I even had the chance to say goodbye, she had hung up. I sighed. Well, things could be worse. Could they? I decided it wasn't going to get much better than this, and turned out the light. Not long after, my roommate returned and I decided it was time to hit the sack. Well, I was officially a student at an all boy's school. Never thought that I would be able to say that.  
This line is my squishy and it shall be named bob.  
The next morning I woke up when an alarm clock went off at six in the morning. I groaned and rolled over, I couldn't remember setting my alarm clock at all, or why. Suddenly, it all came back to me, and I remembered. I was pretending to be my brother at an all boy's school, with a roommate that hated my guts and probably set the alarm clock.  
I threw my pillow roughly where I thought he would be. I was rewarded when I heard an 'umph.' I groaned loudly this time and said, "Why the heck are you waking up so fudging early?"  
He threw the pillow right back at me and said, "It's time to get up off you're lazy butt and get ready for your first class of the day. I didn't want to be late, so I set the alarm."  
I sighed and got up. I guess he had a point. My brother might be a tad bit mad if I didn't show up for any of his classes. Which sucked. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the clothes that I wanted to wear for the day. Once he had walked out of the room to go shower in the hall showers, I quickly pulled of my night-shirt and sweats.  
I walked into the bathroom and started preparing for the day. My 'stubble' still looked good, thank goodness. I brushed my teeth really fast, then rinsed out the sink. Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked back in the room and grabbed my pack, shoving all my stuff into it, then I looked at my schedule.  
1st Period: Mr. Stein biology  
Break: 15 min  
2nd Period: Coach Walker Physical Education  
3rd Period: Mr. Sirois Algebra  
Lunch: 60 min  
4th Period: Mr. Jordan Music Class  
5th Period: Mr. Kramer AP Literature  
6th Period: Mr. Andrews AP History  
I sighed, my brother may be smart, but it seemed that I excelled in all the places he was good and vice versa. He was only in Algebra for math, but I completely SUCKED in Literature and history. My brother had never been great at PE, but it was one of the only classes I was looking forwards to.  
Oh joy, this should turn out well.  
Look everybody, its my squishy Bob. Bob just saw you about a minute ago. That was fast.  
As I was about to leave the room, my roommate walked in. With only a towel. Around. His. Waist!  
I couldn't help but stare, you had to admit, he was pretty ripped. I don't mean like body builder, that would be weird, but more like a model. I forced my eyes to look at his face, and saw that he was staring at me.  
"Sooo... Um, I'm just going to go.. Yah."  
He didn't say anything, just nodded and I scurried out the door, not once looking back. Soon I was completely lost. Only after I had started wondering around did I realize that I had no idea where my classes might be.  
I sighed and turned another corner. "Hey dude, you look lost."  
I turned around and saw a tall blond kid, and a slightly shorter one besides him. The tall one had pale blue eyes, and the shorter ones' eyes were a tad darker, but still light. I glared at them.  
"I know where I am, I just don't know where I'm going."  
Tall dude smiled. "I like you, what's your first class?"  
I relented, "biology with Mr. Stein."  
He nodded. "Me, Gazzy, and Fang all have that schedule. I'm Iggy, by the way."  
I took his hand and shook it. "Two things, were your parents tipsy when they named you, and what do you mean the same schedule?"  
Iggy smiled and shook his head, " No, Gazzy's real name is Zephyr, but if you hang around long enough, you'll find put why he calls himself Gazzy." I scooted slightly away from him, because I had my suspicions about the meaning of that. "I really am named Iggy, my parents were special snowflakes, and Fang's real name is Nick, but he hates it, so we call him Fang, and if he likes you, he'll tell you why."  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. "If he likes me? What's that supposed to mean? I'm Mark, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you Mark, Iggy just means that Fang is more the strong silent type, I guess you could call it." Gazzy piped in.  
Iggy just shrugged, as if to say, 'what are you going to do?' and pointed down the hall, in the direction I had come from. "Our first class is that way, if you'll follow me."  
I nodded and followed them. "So, why are there different schedules?"  
Iggy let Gazzy do all the explaining. "Well, they didn't want to hire a bunch of teachers, so they have two teachers for every subject, per grade. Except PE. Anyways, they set it up so there are 2 different schedules. There's ours, which starts with science, and the other starts with History, which we have last."  
I nodded and said, "I guess the school is small enough that they can do that." They nodded and we continued walking the rest of the way in silence. Not long after, we had arrived at the classroom. We all walked in together and took seats in the back and started talking.  
"So, what's the teacher like in this class?"  
They both smiled. "Epic, he doesn't care if we blow stuff up! In fact, usually he gives us and A for it!" I shook my head and smiled. "Remind me not to get paired up with one of you pyromaniacs."  
They pouted and Iggy whined, "But Maaarrrk! Don't you love us?" I shook my head and smiled. Oh boy, what did I get myself into.  
Iggy and Gazzy started waving their arms and shouting, "Yoo-hoo, Fang-y, we're back here!" Get this, my ROOMMATE walked over to us. Guess he was the strong and silent Fang. Shocker.  
When he came over he scowled at me, but didn't say anything, because the teacher walked in and said, "Okay students! I have an announcement to make. The board of directors has decided that the girls at the all girl's school aren't getting a good enough education, and have decided to mix our class with them this year, I'll be sending a bucket of names by, and you will choose one. Who you pick will be your lab partner for the year."  
I was starting to panic inside. Sure, guys might never notice that I was a girl, but they were oblivious. It might just take a girl to discover me out.  
Iggy shook me out of my internal struggle by saying, "Oh man, I hope I get some hot chick."  
Almost as a reflex, I said, "No you don't, what if you blew something up and it destroyed her face? At least if she's ugly you don't have to worry about her looking any worse."  
Gazzy almost fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. Iggy just pouted and stuck out his tongue at me. Then I saw Fang. I almost fell out of my chair right alongside Gazzy I was so surprised. He was, wait for it people, actually SMILING! I mean sure, you still couldn't see his teeth, but his lips were stretched a little more than usual. When he caught me staring though, he quickly composed his face back into his expressionless mask.  
"Mark, you can pick first." I looked over and saw Mr. Stein standing there in holding a bag full of names. I looked back at Mr. Stein.  
"Would the school of girls happen to be the all girl's academy next door?" He nodded and held out the bag for me. I internally winced, that was the school that Nudge went to. Don't get me wrong, I love Nudge and all, but she wasn't a very good secret keeper. As I was reaching into the bag, I saw Iggy out of the corner of my eye grinning at Gazzy and Fang.  
I suddenly got the feeling that they knew some girls at the school also. As I pulled out my card and read it, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Bridget (I forget her last name, so just humor me guys.) Broker. Nudge had told me about her. Right next to Lissa, she was the biggest gossiper and flirt. Today just wasn't my day.  
Oh look, Its my squishy Bob come back for a visit. Say hi Bob, and remember, we do not sting our friends!  
The bell rang and I sprang up out of my seat. "Geeze Mark, excited for class to end?"  
I shrugged. "I hate school. Unless we're in PE, I don't do so well."  
Iggy and Gazzy smiled, almost secretively. "Welcome to our club. We hate school too."  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Can you even call it your club if 99% of the school all fit the description?"  
They blanched. "Exactly." I skipped off to my next class. The only one I had memorized the place of. PE here I come.

**Fang: POV**  
"I see you guys are chummy with my roommate now." They both looked at me in surprise.  
"That was your roommate? Tampon genius?" I dropped my head in my hands at my friends. Sometimes I was really concerned for those guys.

**So that's a wrap guys, I'll probably update again next Friday. Maybe. Anyways, some guy txted my friend to ask me out for him, and that made me mad, so me and my friend told him we were lesbian girlfriends. ; P How I love being a teenager.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Max/Mark: POV**  
Today we were supposed to meet with our new partner for biology. Joy. Note my sarcasm there. I get to meet the famous Bridget today. This outa be interesting, we'll see how it plays out. Anyways, for some reason this morning the alarm clock didn't go off on schedule, and me and Fang were both scrambling around, rushing to get ready.

Just the night before, I had taken my first shower at the second floor dorm showers, therefore this morning I woke up feeling clean and, unfortunately, smelling like men's body wash. At least I hadn't forgotten to bring men's body wash. That would've been awkward.

I wished that I didn't have to sneak around just to shower, but that wasn't really an option. I couldn't exactly walk in there with every other guy. Anyways, me and Fang were scrambling around trying to get ready, because our first class began in sixteen minutes!

He scowled at me and said, "You know, the alarm clock didn't just magically fail, someone was messing with it."  
I glared at him, totally not noticing how he was looking today. Nope, not even a little bit. I said, "Oh, and I suppose that it's all my fault, is it?"

He returned my glare. "Well, someone had to do it, and you're the only other person in this room."  
I rolled my eyes. "It's your alarm clock, and it keeps me on schedule, so stop blaming me."  
He didn't say anything after that, but I knew he still thought I did it. Whatever, I didn't, and I knew that. Not long after, we were both sprinting out of the room and to our first class of the day. I hadn't even gotten the chance to brush my hair on the way out.

We burst into class just as Mr. Stein was taking roll. "Mr. Ride, Mr. Cordoza. So nice of you to join us this fine morning, and we were just beginning to worry we would have to replace your partners." (Btw guys, Fang's last name is Cordoza because I don't remember his fake name in the books, and I'm not giving him the last name Ride. That's Max's name in the book's, and that's how its going to stay) I rolled my eyes, such the dramatic.

Just then I spotted the red-head of my childhood nightmares. Lissa. All through middle school and part of highschool, she had tortured me. Thankfully, halfway through the year, she had transfered to some girl's preppy school. Unfortunately, it appeared that she had gone to the neighboring all girl's school. This year was going to suck, I could already tell.

God, I really hope she didn't recognize me. I would totally get busted. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to recognize me yet. I prayed that my luck would hold. We both quickly walked over to our seats, and Mr. Stein continued with roll call.

"Okay, I trust everyone knows who their partners for this semester are, go ahead and find them and then sit next to them and wait for further instruction." I saw a fake red-head walk over in my direction, and all hopes of Nudge's gossip being wrong deflated then and there.  
Oh boy, my head was already aching from all the one-sided talking that would be going on.

**Fang: POV**  
I looked enviously over at Gazzy, he had gotten Ella, the girl that would sometimes tag along with us when we went out. I think she had a crush on Iggy, not that he would notice, he was oblivious. I mentally sighed and looked back over at my partner/girlfriend. Lissa. She might be my girlfriend, but she was still super annoying. As shallow as it may seem, I was only dating her because it was what everyone expected of me and there weren't any girls that I actually wanted to date.

For some reason, Lissa kept sending funny looks over at her friend Bridget. Whatever, probably some girl drama. Although I would never admit it, I felt bad for Mark, he seemed not to like his partner either, and didn't even seem to return her interest. That gave me a lot of (internal) respect for him. He didn't appear to be the kind of guy who would date a girl because of how she looked and for social standing.

I returned my attention to Lissa whom was suspiciously quiet. She usually was chatting up a storm whenever we were together, but she was still focusing on Bridget. Odd.

"Have fun with that man." I looked over to see who had spoken, and saw that it was Iggy. Shocker. Did you hear the sarcasm in my thoughts there?

I scowled at him but I didn't say anything. Gazzy walked over and gave me a weird look. Then, get this, he sniffed me! I quickly scooted away from the little creeper. He frowned.

"What the heck, you actually smell good."

"Ummm... Thanks? I think." I didn't miss Iggy's stern look in his accomplices direction, or the elbow he threw into Gazzy's side.

Iggy decided to open his big mouth then. "So Fangaroo, why were you late this morning? I mean, I always suspected that Mark was gay, but not you."

"How would you know Mark was gay, you've only known him for a day, and the alarm clock didn't go off this morning, thank you very much."

They looked surprised at my defensiveness, and so was I. That was alot of words for me. Then though, they both sent me disappointed looks and skulked back to their seats. I shook my head, they were acting funny today.  
I mean, they're never exactly normal, but even for them, this was weird behavior. I just shook it off though, because Mr. Stein had started talking again.

** Lissa: POV (Bet you weren't expecting that one, were you?)**  
Bridget was totally flirting with the new guy, even after I told her that he was mine. No matter, I was going to win him over. I mean, Fang was hot and all, but he was old news. Mark Ride was going to be mine, no matter what anyone says. Not if I could help it. I planned on dumping Fang when we all went to town on Saturday, and somehow I was going to invite Mark.

Maybe I could ask Fang to invite him. I could say that I just thought he seemed lonely being new and all. Yeah, and then I could make my move. Bridget wasn't going to get him, he was mine.  
**(Okay you guys, some of you might be thinking, 'What the heck? That's so stupid!' Yah well, I'm mentally stroking a random fluffy cat right now! Sorry, anyways, this is my story, I don't like Lissa, and I wanted to use some of the ideas from the movie, and in the movie, Duke likes the girl that likes Sebestion, a.k.a Viola, in this story, Max. I'm not going to do the whole thing like the movie though. The ending will be different. For those of you wondering. This was a super long AN, and now you can continue reading.)**

**Bridget:**_** POV**_ **(Last thing, sorry about the girls' bit, but I wanted you to get a feel for whats happnin.)**  
Lissa had told me that the new kid was off limits, but I didn't care. He was just so cute and oblivious. Plus, he had that whole, 'I just rolled out of bed and threw on clothes, I'm tired, so don't mess with me' vibe going on. His hair was all mussed up, and he looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. He even rivaled the looks of Fang, Lissa's boyfriend.

That was another reason that I didn't take much heed to what Lissa had said. She already had a boyfriend, and I didn't. I mean, why should she get all the guys. You can only have one boyfriend at a time. I tried flirting with Mark, but he seemed pretty oblivious. It was like he had never had a girl flirt with him before! Think, what would Lissa do? I furrowed my eyebrows, but then loosened them up and checked to make sure Mark hadn't been watching me.

He hadn't. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Hopefully either Iggy or Fang had already invited him to spend time with us on Saturday, that would make things run a whole lot smoother. I glanced over to see how Lissa was doing, and I saw her glaring at me. She mouthed, 'what the heck are you doing? I called dibs!' I didn't reply, and turned back arounf like I hadn't understood what she had said. Well, at least I had a head start.

**Max/Mark: POV** **(Sorry about all the POV changes guys)**  
By the time the bell rang, I was about ready to us one of Nudge's detailed, and long-winded stories about how to kill her teachers. Except I was going to use it on Bridget. The whole time she just kept going, anf going, and going! She was almost as bad as Nudge. Except I actually liked Nudge, and therefore suffered through her stories.  
I stuffed all my stuff into my bag, and then rushed out the door before she could say anything else. Once I was safely in the hallway, I slowed down and breathed a sigh of relief. I jumped however, when I heard a low chuckle behind me. "You too, huh?"

I spun around and saw no, not the easter bunny, but Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding. I gave him a surprised look. "So, you're not going to blame me for the alarm clock anymore?"

He winced slightly. "About that, I'm sorry for blaming you. I get the feeling that Iggy and Gazzy were messing with it, but that it didn't work out the way they had planned." I nodded.

"Probably. Wasn't your partner your girlfriend though?" I saw something flash through his eyes and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You know how it is, she may be my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I want to listen to her ramble for an hour."

I raised an eyebrow at him as I opened the door into the gym. "Isn't there, like, a dating handbook somwhere that states that you have to enjoy spending time with your girlfriend, and vice versa?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "Vice versa, who even says that anymore?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up emo dude."

He put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt Mark. Right here." I laughed, but it didn't escape my notice that he had skillfully avoided my question.

The gym teacher walked out onto the field. "Alrighty boys, today we're going to dress out. Yesterday I told you all the rules and what I expect of you."

I froze. How could I be so stupid?! Of course they were going to make us dress out in the locker room! "Unfortunately, due to recent events-" he took a moment to glare at some kid, who shrunk back under his glare-"every boy will dress out in seperate dressing stalls."

There were a bunch of confused murmurs. "-eperate stalls?" "Recent events?" "We're all dudes here!" I almost laughed at the irony of that last statement.

Coach raised his hands, cutting off all further protests. "I don't want to hear another word about it, now go get dressed!" We all trotted over to the locker room, where in the shower area, there were in fact, dressing stalls. I didn't know what had brought on this major change of events, but I couldn't help but be extremely thankful. That could've been a problem.

**Okay guys, I know that you probably all want to kill me right now, but I SWEAR that the next chapter, the pace starts to pick up a bit. This was just a filler chapter, but the next chapter has some more action. It's part-ay time!** **Also, I may or may not update next week, it really depends on how this week goes, and how much time i get to write. Love you guys, no homo, review so I know what you think.**


End file.
